


The Consequence Of Misdemeanour

by deliciouslydirty (deliciously)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Femslash, Light BDSM, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Sex Toys, Whipping, shameless use of a cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously/pseuds/deliciouslydirty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly must accept her punishment for being late to class. Headmistress Irene is very thorough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequence Of Misdemeanour

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotta say thank you to my wolf-pack/study group for supporting me through the experience of writing my first femslash (you two know who you are)
> 
> I make no apologies for this fic.

Molly sat, legs crossed at the knee, on the plush armchair in the reception room, carefully reapplying her lipstick with a handheld compact, just for something to do while she waited. She'd been sat outside the headmistress' office for twenty minutes now, waiting for the inevitable dressing down. Chatting with the secretary, Kate, had been a fun distraction at first, but it was the end of the day and she'd left five minutes ago, leaving Molly in the silence.

She'd just stowed her lipstick back into her bag when the mahogany door swung open. Irene Adler, headmistress, stood leaning against the doorframe, and Molly's heart stopped, only partly from anxiety. "I wasn't counting on seeing you again so soon, miss Hooper. You better come in. I hear you've been misbehaving again." She beckoned for Molly to follow her into the room. 

"Take a seat," the headmistress gestured, not to one of the two chairs that sat before the large desk, but toward the leather sofa off to the side of the room. Molly couldn't help the little thrill of anticipation that flickered down her spine as she heard the lock on the office door click closed. Nobody would be disturbing them for a while. She took a seat on the sofa, trying to hide any reactions that would give her away.

"Now, Molly, I trust you've been adhering to the disciplinary plan we agreed upon last time you misbehaved?" the older woman asked as she sat beside Molly on the sofa. Molly nodded in confirmation but continued to avert her gaze, playing with the hem of her skirt. It was a shame, really, because If she had been looking she may have caught the sultry smile that crept its way onto Irene's face at that admission. 

"When do you put it in, and for how long do you keep it there?"

"Every morning, Miss Adler. I- I leave it in all day, like you asked me to." Molly admitted, still reluctant to look the executor of her disciplinary plan in the eye.

"I'd like for you to look at me, miss Hooper." Molly could feel the woman's breath against her ear as the other woman's perfectly manicured hand slid down to rest on her thigh. With the other hand, Irene pulled a slim remote from the breast pocket of her white blouse. Molly's eyes went wide, but she did as she was told. She held her breath as Irene's thumb ghosted over the buttons of the remote. 

"Would you like to tell me why you're here today?" the headmistress smiled.

"I'd rather not say." Molly almost instantly regretted her words as the index finger poised over the buttons of the remote bore down with purpose. She shuddered in involuntary surprise as the bullet inside her pulsed to life.

"Miss Hooper, dear, please don't make this _difficult_ ," she stroked teasingly at the button that Molly knew would only intensify the speed. "You'll tell me why you're here, and you'll address me only as headmistress from now on, do you understand?"

"But it wasn't my _fault_." Molly jerked as she felt the result of her outburst almost instantly. The other woman, trigger-happy at the slightest provocation, clearly wouldn't hesitate to dial the settings up further if she didn't acquiesce. "I'm sorry, headmistress, I didn't mean to be late."

"Apologies are of no consequence to me; I'd like you to tell me _why_ you were late for your chemistry class this morning."

Molly's face flushed scarlet. She didn't speak for a moment, dropping her head to let her long hair spill down over her shoulder to hide her face. "I couldn't go to class, not like this, they'd have _known_ right away."

"Known what, miss Hooper? I'm afraid you'll have to be rather more specific if you'd like to leave this office without further punishment." the headmistress pulled back her hair, tucking it behind a bony shoulder. Irene set down the remote, and Molly barely had time to feel relieved before clever fingers began unbuttoning her uniform blouse. The woman kissed her neck softly, before looking into her eyes in a silent request for the information she sought. 

"I- I was in the toilets, headmistress," Molly whispered. 

"Go on."

"It was just too much. I couldn't- It was too much, and I couldn't stand it, and I had to!" 

The headmistress froze, "oh, my dear Molly, please tell me you didn't cheat on your punishment."

"I'm so sorry Ms Adler, I couldn't help it. Please forgive me, it will _never_ happen again, I promise you," Molly pleaded desperately.

"You'll have to be reprimanded, of course." The woman, resuming her offense on Molly's blouse finally tugged it open, "and remember, darling, you call me headmistress."

"I'm sorry, head-," The woman silenced her student with a soft bite to the base of her neck, leaving behind a deep red smudge of lipstick to decorate the bite on Molly's throat. "Hush, now. I may be prepared to reduce the consequences of your misdemeanour. Would you like for me to do that."

"Yes, headmistress, I'd do _anything_. Anything at all."

"Well in that case, I'd like you to tell me."

The woman moved to straddle Molly on the sofa, her waist-high pencil skirt hitching up to reveal the suspender straps that held up her black silk stockings. The remote was back in her hand, and Molly sighed, she'd loathe to admit, _disappointedly_ as she pressed the button that killed the powerful little bullet vibrator inside her. "T-tell you what?"

The headmistress laughed, bringing her lips close to Molly's ear and biting gently down on the lobe for a few seconds before releasing it. "I'd like you to tell me, Miss Hooper, exactly how you brought yourself off in the bathroom of my school this morning."

"I- I couldn't possibly." Molly's head began to swim with the reality of the situation. She knew that when the headmistress asked for something she got it, without fail. 

"If you won't tell me, I'll be forced to assume the very worst." The woman's nails raked down Molly's ribs to rest on her hips. "I'll assume you went into that bathroom with someone-" 

"It wasn't like that! I was alone, I swear."

"You swear, _headmistress_." Irene's nails dug into her sides, and Molly's hips lifted off the sofa slightly, towards the sharp, stinging contact. 

"I'm sorry headmistress," she moaned softly. 

"Did you touch your breasts, miss Hooper? Did you play with your nipples as I would have done." she grinned predatorily as the younger woman shook her head vehemently in protest, before she continued, "so you went straight for the prize then, my dear? Haven't I taught you anything about the build-up? So much better than the outcome, darling Molly, don't you remember me telling you?"

"I remember, I'm sorry headmistress," Molly squirmed as the other woman reached up to push the undone uniform blouse off her shoulders, unwittingly aiding the headmistress in her quest to rid her of her shirt. Irene bit and sucked her way down Molly's neck as she worked to divest Molly of the offensive garment. She sat back slightly to admire the smooth, pale skin, marked with the quiet blue beginnings of bruises and smears of deep red lipstick. She stopped her physical ministrations for a moment to resume speaking, this time in a seductive and low whisper directly into Molly's ear, "So you didn't waste time in that sense, but you still haven't told me how you did it, Miss Hooper. Did you stroke yourself through those satin panties I just _know_ you wore for me today?"

"Yes, I did," Molly admitted, biting her lip to hold back the moan she almost let out as the other woman activated the vibrator once again. It had been left on the lowest setting this time, a soft hum just enough to tease her frustratingly, and Irene was happy to encourage her soft, pleasured little sighs into something louder as her fingers ghosted under Molly's skirt to mimic the act she had previously described.

"Did you make such pretty noises this morning?" The soft pads of the other woman's fingers caressed the thin fabric between Molly's thighs. "Did you moan like this when you slipped your fingers beneath the fabric and felt how wet you were?" 

"I tried to be quiet, I didn't want anyone to hear." Molly whimpered, as Irene's fingers snapped at the elastic of her underwear, before gliding smoothly under the fabric to rub lightly; teasing strokes that only just brushed her clit. Molly's hips canted up against the maddening touch, but Irene's free hand worked to pin her back down. Molly settled for tangling her fingers in the other woman's hair, tugging free the hairpins she encountered in a fit of rebellion as she pulled Irene down into a deliciously dirty kiss, which Irene had no trouble dominating, drawing Molly's lower lip between her teeth before sensually claiming the rest of her mouth with practiced ease.

"You don't have to be quiet anymore, in fact, I'd rather prefer it if you'd _moan_ for me." Irene instructed, breaking away from the kiss. Her fingers, which had never once stilled or faltered, slid further below the waistband of Molly's panties, and the sharp moan of pleasure that accompanied the action of Irene pressing the tip of her index finger inside to rest against the base of the vibrating bullet was more than satisfactory to Irene. 

"How many fingers did you take today Molly? I trust you kept the bullet in. So tell me. Was it just one?" Irene's index finger moved in light circles against the base of the vibrator, pushing it deeper before sliding behind the thin metal shaft of the toy to rest beside it. Molly arched her back decadently, silently begging for another deep, wet kiss that Irene was only too happy to provide. Irene's finger stroking alongside the bullet created a deeper sensation that went beyond the light, teasing pulses, and for the first time that evening, Molly was _close_. 

It came only as a slight surprise when Irene's finger withdrew almost completely before it was joined by a second. Her pace turned focused; Irene could tell Molly was close from the way her hands clenched, one still tangled in her wrecked up-do, and the other clutching at Irene's shoulder blade. Irene knew her slender fingers wouldn't leave a bruise, but the thought that those little red half-moon marks that came from her skin being pierced by Molly's short, neat fingernails would remain for days afterwards excited her, and inspired her to decorate Molly's hip with a matching set. Molly was panting her name quietly, but she didn't feel the need to correct the litany of _"Irene, please, please let me come, Irene, I-Irene!"_ with a chastising reminder of _"headmistress,"_ this late in the game. Irene, not bending to the pleas of her subordinate, never bending to the pleas of anyone who crossed her path, simply ready to move onto the next phase of her punishment, curled her fingers expertly. Molly clenched down tightly around the fingers as Irene brought her to the edge, her thumb ghosting over Molly's neglected clit. It only took a couple more thrusts of Irene's fingers before Molly's eyes snapped open as she was wracked by her orgasm. Shuddering, Irene worked her through her climax relentlessly, continuing to stroke softly, thrust shallowly, and bite sporadically at the rare expanse of skin that wasn't already marred by her attentions.

Molly knew, however, that Irene was far from done with her punishment, and wasn't surprised when the other woman pulled back, slipping her fingers out entirely, and taking the bullet with her, turning the base and killing the vibrations. Molly sobbed, shamelessly loud, as she continued to experience the aftermath of her orgasm, feeling herself contract at the loss. She felt completely empty and utterly ruined, and she had loved every second of it.

"You used two fingers then, I take it." Irene concluded, tilting her head calculatingly, as though Molly were something she was sizing up for purchase. 

"Three, headmistress."

A soft slap landed against Molly's thigh at the admission. "You mustn't lie to me. You know my rules about lying. Tell me, my darling, what happens to liars?"

"Liars get the whip, headmistress," Molly recited, dutifully, "but I wasn't lying. I did use three."

"If you had used three, darling, you wouldn't have been so tight for me just now, would you?" Irene broke contact entirely, moving towards the desk to retrieve her whip. "I'll have to double your punishment now." 

"But I'm telling the truth!"

" _Triple_. Now stand up my darling." Irene placed the riding crop on the sofa as Molly stood, still shaking and unsteady on her feet. Moving to stand behind the younger woman, Irene's hands blazed a warm trail from her breasts, where clever fingers darted underneath the lace of the cups, down to her lightly-marked hips. Irene played with the zip of Molly's skirt, pulling it down as slowly as she could manage before there was enough give to push the skirt down over Molly's slim hips. It fell to the floor, covering the toes of the heels Irene still wore. The added height gave her an advantage that she wielded like a weapon, to crowd and intimidate the younger woman into submission.

"Take off your shoes and socks, my darling." Irene didn't move, forcing Molly to remain pressed close as she bent to remove her shoes. Irene's hands explored her back and hips, pinching and slapping lightly as it took her fancy. When Molly was done she stood upright again, leaning back slightly into the warmth of Irene's chest. 

"Turn around." 

Molly obeyed, twisting in Irene's grasp until she faced the other woman. Irene drew her into a kiss as her hands moved to rest on Molly's ribs this time, sliding around to her back. Molly's arms came up to clutch at her chest as Irene's deft fingers pulled open the fastening of her bra. 

"Take it off," Irene commanded, her hands already pushing at the waistband of Molly's underwear. Molly shrugged out of her bra as her panties fell to the floor around her ankles. Irene took her wrists in her hands, pulling them away from her chest and placing them around her own waist. Irene tugged Molly backwards till she was straddling the older woman on the sofa in a reverse of their earlier position. Molly, feeling bold again, moved her hands to clutch at Irene's shoulders while Irene's roamed across her naked body.

"I'd like you to take your punishment across my lap, on your knees." Irene instructed as she picked the whip back up from where she had discarded it. Molly made a soft noise of anticipation as she moved into position, feet almost against the armrest, knees slightly spread, thighs pressed against Irene's lap. She rested on her forearms on the other side of Irene's body, trembling like an eager racehorse. 

"Count your lashes, darling," Irene ordered, flexing the whip in her hands. "If you forget, I'll have to start again." she dragged the tip of her riding crop from Molly's ankle upwards, stroking her inner thigh with the flat piece of leather. The angle wasn't ideal, but Irene was good at improvising. Extending her arm, riding crop in hand and pointed backwards, she used her other hand to pull back the tip and release it. Molly barely had time to register the bite of the whip as it struck evenly across her lower thighs. 

"One."

Four more lashes hit in succession, inching progressively higher up her thighs. Molly counted each one dutifully, thanking her headmistress when the set was complete. Irene's cool hands brought relief to the sting of the whip as they stroked lightly over her handiwork, tracing the light pink welts that now decorated the younger woman's otherwise pale thighs. "Very good, my darling. Are you ready for more?"

Molly shifted on her forearms, "Yes, headmistress."

Irene wasted no time landing five lashes in much the same way as the first set, this time criss-crossing Molly's back. By the time she was finished counting, her voice had turned into nothing more than a breathless gasp, and Molly shuddered with relief as the riding crop was set aside, and Irene's cool hands were back on her skin.

"Such a good girl, my darling," Irene praised, "I'd like to finish your punishment with my hand. You no longer have to count."

Molly tossed her head back, entire body contracting in surprise as Irene's hand made sharp contact with her rear, once, twice before her hands were back to smooth over the light red marks " _Perfect_ , darling. Just three more now."

Irene took her time, waiting until Molly's tensed-up body relaxed before completing her final punishment at an unhurried, erratic pace, keeping Molly unable to anticipate a rhythm and leaving her quivering by the time the final slap landed across the top of the first. Irene guided Molly onto her back, propping her up against the arm of the sofa with a large satin pillow. 

"You've been such a good girl for me tonight, Molly," Irene spoke conversationally as she slipped off her heels and pulled her legs up onto the sofa to kneel before the younger woman. She wasted no time in getting her hands back on Molly's thin frame, working her hands up Molly's legs, parting them at the knee, shifting to settle between them. "Good girl's deserve a treat, you know." 

Molly was snapped back from her state of partial awareness by Irene's teeth on her thigh, nipping lightly as she made her way downwards from the knee. Molly hesitated as her hands found their way back into Irene's hair, and she tugged them away quickly, scared the other woman would stop. 

"It's okay, I want you to let go now, my darling." 

Molly's hands were back in Irene's hair instantly, tugging lightly as. Her nails dug into Irene's scalp as she felt the other woman's warm breath between her legs. She caught the slightest glimpse of Irene's tongue as it darted between her muted, red-stained lips before she felt it, warm against her clit, stroking damp circles against the over-sensitive skin. Molly could almost feel Irene smile at the noises she was making as her hips began to move almost subconsciously. Irene's mouth moved lower, her hands sliding down Molly's thighs to slow her hips to a stop. Molly, instead, hooked a leg over Irene's shoulder, urging her down, until finally Irene's tongue thrust shallowly inside her in a way only intended to tease, at least at first. Irene took her time teasing Molly open, happy to curl her tongue just the way Molly liked it. Her breath was coming in sharp gasps and quiet moans as Irene worked to bring her off a second time, releasing her grasp on Molly's hip to curl a finger in, replacing her tongue as she moved to whisper in Molly's ear again. 

"Would you like the bullet back?"

"N-no, just you is fine."

Irene intensified her attentions, sliding a second finger in quite easily until Molly was almost giddy with pleasure, moving her hips up to meet Irene's controlled thrusts. Molly dragged Irene down to meet her lips in another brilliantly dirty kiss. Molly could still taste herself on Irene's tongue as the other woman filled her with a third finger, bringing her to the edge. Irene broke away from the kiss and made for her neck, sucking at Molly's pulse point.

"You've been a good girl for me tonight, Molly. Would you like to come again?" Irene asked against the skin of Molly's throat. 

"Oh please,"

"Please what?" Irene pulled back just enough to shoot Molly an expectant look.

_"Please let me come again, headmistress."_

The effect was almost instantaneous as Irene simultaneously stroked her thumb downwards and curled the fingers inside her, throwing Molly into fits of pleasure as her second climax of the night hit. Much like the first time, Irene didn't stop, only lessened up on her pace, slowing to a gentle, shallow movement that had Molly on the verge of tears as she came down from the plateau of her orgasm.

Irene smiled fondly, pulling her fingers free. "Such a good girl. you've learnt your lesson tonight, haven't you?"

Molly hummed a vacant noise of assent, blissed-out and boneless under Irene. She laughed quietly at the younger woman's feeble attempts to move out from under her, or divest her of her blouse, "Later, my darling. We have all night, you know."

"Can we go to bed now Irene? I had a long day at the morgue and you made me wait in the other room for _ages_."

"After that little scene? We can do whatever you wish."

"I'd like very much to get you out of these ridiculous clothes, take you up to bed, and start returning the favour." Molly nipped lightly at Irene's earlobe. "Preferably in that order."

Irene laughed, pulling herself off the sofa, along with a still reluctant to move Molly. "Let's get you upstairs before you catch a cold, and then we'll see about that favour." She smiled as Molly made a vague attempt to gather up her outfit from earlier, tugging her back into a tight embrace. 

"You won't be needing those clothes again just yet, Molly dear."

Molly rolled her eyes, pulling herself free of Irene's arms and moving to attempt to unlock the door. Irene stepped in, still smiling, to take over the task.

"I swear to god Adler, if you don't get us upstairs right now, I cannot be held responsible for what happens."

"I'll try my best, darling."


End file.
